Kyria Varinel
Kyria Varinel, daughter of Valineth Varinel and Wayve Earthguard, has come to be known as a cold, calculating, and merciless woman with designs to consolidate her power and prove herself a different woman and ruler than both her mother and father. Discontent to rest on her laurels, Kyria is ambitious and driven to prove herself and leave her mark on history. Martially built through her training Kyria is objectively beautiful, with fine fae features of both the Heartwastian fae and the Cloudiz owing to her inheritance but despite this there is an air of discomfort expressed by all in her presence. This air was said to have existed before her resurrection at the Nighthawk Grove in 468 but has since become even more pronounced. Kyria sports a pair of massive black wings of gossamer, though with the appearance of leather, a strange mutation to her Cloudiz-inherited wings. With a sickly, death-like pallor, Kyria is said to look every inch a specter or representative of death. Some within the court claim Kyria also sports great fangs that remain retracted most of the time but undoubtedly exist. Her eyes are a blood red though dull in brightness attributed to the events at the Grove. Kyria is often ornamented with a Sanctuary-style sword at her waist and a bronze chestplate, said to be a herald of her Huroshan heritage, though the Queen denies this fervently and those found to spread such rumors have suffered greatly for the accusation. Rumors circulate that Kyria has also developed the ability to Shadow Walk, as those loyal to Kina in AQUA are said to do. Following the deposition of her father in Hurosha and her brother's inability to claim the throne, Kyria claimed the title of Empress of Hurosha herself. She eventually agreed to lay down her claim after a divorce between Rove and the other claimant Empress, Ryena Fireguard. During the Sunset War Kyria Varinel led Sanctuary troops in the defense of Sympolemou when the region fell under attack by Empire of Dawn and Triumviral forces. This use of military force by the Faedas Freehold would in subsequent years be accused as a breach of the Pax Varinel, though Kyria maintained that since it was Sanctuary and not Heartwaste troops that fought in the battle the Pax had not been breached. A hearing on the document would be held at the request of Ashenia in the years after the battle of Sympolemou. While the battle in Sympolemou was ended victoriously for Kyria and her Concordat allies in the aftermath an assassin struck at the Queen and though failing to kill her, permanently blinded her. The suspicion of this assassin's Triumviral origin would partially lead to Salterri involvement in the Sunset War and following revelations that a Duke of Pavonia had been responsible the subjugation of Pavonia by the Caercian Consortium. Following the loss of her eyesight Kyria took to wearing a black lace veil that hung over her scarred eyes in the place of a crown. The veil was ornamented with jewelry, shimmering with the gems of the Heartwaste. Kyria also ceased carrying her ornamental sword and bronze breastplate, adopting more flowing sheer black and crimson dress. Kyria met with Nezetkhamun in the years following the Sunset war, having developed a close paternal type relationship with the Dragon of the East at the request of the Dragon who sought to restore her sight. Kyria ultimately refused Nezetkhamun's offer, fearing that to accept his help would taint her Blessing from the Mother and prevent her from learning from her handicap but Kyria was given a Blood Amulet by Nezetkhamun that would allow her to communicate with her Concordat ally and stand-in father. Kyria developed a close policy with the Concordat of Frost and Flame in the years after her rebellion from the Hurosha Empire. Fighting in the Sunset War alongside the Concordat until accusations of a breach of the Pax Varinel were levied against her, though this she used to attempt and prevent the deployment of Ashenian forces through an offer of quid pro quo. Kyria would go on to informally adopt Meztli Tayanya, a Dragon Blooded child of the Heartwaste Countess Katava Tayanya and Teotlkan Senusret of Tzalteclan, as her daughter and groomed her to serve as heir despite Lorisanth being the natural and prescribed heir when Kyria returned to Nighthawk Grove. Kyria was also responsible for establishing the Faedic Order, a military order that recognized first Kyria and then Meztli as Grand Master and would serve a major role in the abduction of Lorisanth during the Plot Upon the Throne of Thorns that sought to eliminate Meztli's rival claimants for the Throne of Thorns and abduct Lorisanth to leave Meztli to claim the Throne until Kyria's return. In 518 she returned to Nighthawk Grove and was laid to rest in place of her sister, who succeeded as Queen of the Heartwaste. Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Vampires Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris